Retsu Ichijouji
is the son of Tamiko Ichijouji (Ichijōji Tamiko) and Voicer. His mission is to protect the Earth against the invading Makuu Empire by donning the alias of . When needed, he is teleported via a silver chrome combat suit using the Jouchaku process which consists of fusing Granium particles to Gavan's body. He is an accomplished athlete and has various weapons at his disposal. On Earth, he uses the name Retsu Ichijōji. At the end of Uchuu Keiji Gavan, he was promoted to captain. In the Uchuu Keiji Crossover, he battles Fuuma to defend the Bird Planet. After the battle, Gavan announces to Sharivan and Shaider that he has proposed to Mimi. Biography to be added Goggle V Stage Show at Double Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Goggle V are seen fighting Dark Science Empire Deathdark, Gavan arrives and assists the Goggle V. Goggle V Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Goggle V are seen fighting Dark Science Empire Deathdark, Vul Panther, Denji Red, Denji Green, Kamen Rider V3, Kamen Rider Stronger, Gavan and Ultraman Taro arrive and assist the Goggle V. Dynaman Stage Show at 3 Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Dynaman are seen fighting Tailed People Clan Jashinka Empire, Sharivan and Gavan arrive and assist the Dynaman. Dynaman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Dynaman are seen fighting Tailed People Clan Jashinka Empire, Goggle Red, Goggle Black, Goggle Pink, Ultraman Taro, Gavan, Sharivan, Vul Panther, and Kamen Rider Stronger arrive and assist the Dynaman. Shaider to be added Dekaranger Stage Show at Super Hero WAKAYAMA Marina-cityble In a stage show where the Dekarangers are seen fighting Space Criminals Alienizer, Gavan, Aba Red, and Hurricane Red arrive and assist the Dekarangers. Kamen Rider 555 Stage Show at Super Hero New Hero Legend In a stage show where Kamen Rider Faiz are seen fighting their usual foes, Hakaider and Kamen Rider Ouja show up and wind up defeating them, Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Tiga, Kikaider, Kikaider 01, Inazuman, Gavan, Sharivan, Shaider, Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider Knight, and Kamen Rider Zolda arrive and assist Kamen Rider Faiz. Vs. Gokaiger Gavan first encountered the Gokaigers when he arrived on Earth to arrest them. He attacked their ship, the Gokai Galleon, with the Super Dimensional Highspeed Ship Dolgiran. Eventually, the Gokai Galleon crashed into the bay. Gavan then landed to confront the five Gokaigers. Their sixth member, Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) having been out getting dinner for them during this incident. Gavan then took on the Gokaigers in battle, displaying his array of attacks techniques while the Gokaigers did so as well. Gavan soon defeated and apprehended them - despite their protests that the Special Police Dekaranger cleared them of all charges claimed by the Space Empire Zangyack. Retsu Ichijouji delivered his prisoners to Space Police Chief Weeval, who reveals himself as Ashurada, a member of the Zangyack Empire and descendant of Don Horror. After revealing his capture of the Gokaigers as a ploy to expose Chief Weeval's true motives, Retsu freed the crew by remotely unlocking their handcuffs, saving them from the firing squad before telling them to leave the premises. In the midst of the battle, the salute given by Retsu triggered a flashback in the mind of Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red). Gai and his Goujyu Drill arrived at the scene to pick up the Gokaigers while Gavan was captured by Ashurada and his creation Gavan Bootleg before they disappear into Makuu Space. Back aboard the Gokai Galleon, Captain Marvelous revealed that ten years ago, he stowed away in a freight ship that was attacked by the Zangyack Empire. There, he met Retsu, who encouraged him to be brave and jump off the burning stairway to his arms. It is because of this incident that Captain Marvelous became a fearless pirate. Meanwhile, aboard the Zangyack flagship, Gigant Horse, Ashurada explained to Emperor Akudos Gill that the blood of Don Horror runs through his veins, and torturing Gavan will stimulate his blood enough to open Makuu Space and consume Earth. Meanwhile, Captain Marvelous received a phone call from his archnemesis Basco ta Jolokia, the Gokai Galleon crew met up with the privateer, who told them that Gavan is locked up on the top floor of Makuu Prison - the worst prison in the universe, and warned them not to go there to rescue the Space Sheriff, for no one has escaped in the prison's 2,600-year existence. Shortly after Basco leaft, the crew met Battle Fever J's Battle Kenya, Shiro Akebono, and Denshi Sentai Denziman's DenziBlue, Daigoro Oume, who know Retsu personally. As noted by the Gokaigers, these two men bore a great resemblence to Gavan. The two former Super Sentai warriors revealed that the Gokaigers could use their Ranger Keys to open a portal to Makuu Space. Using the two keys, the crew traveled to Makuu Space, where they break into Makuu Prison. There, they encountered a collection of enemies of the past Super Sentai teams, who have been locked up in the prison cells by the Zangyack Empire for giving up their evil ways. The ruckus between the crew and the imprisoned former villains resulted in a platoon of Gormin Soldiers storming into the ground floor. Gokai Blue and Gokai Silver dealt with the platoon while the other Gokaigers raced to the top floor and the former villains were released from their cells. Meanwhile, back on Earth, Basco and Sally made their way toward the unguarded Gokai Galleon to steal the Gokai Treanger Box, but they were forced to retreat upon encountering the Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, the 36th Super Sentai team. Ashurada had Gavan Bootleg activate Makuu City to slow down the Gokaigers' flight to the top floor by sending them to different dimensions. Gokai Yellow and Gokai Green battled and defeat Sneak Brothers Elder & Sister, while Gokai Red and Gokai Pink fend off Great King Mons Drake, Kinggon of the Bigfoot and Robogōgu of the 10-sai before Gokai Red reached the top floor. There, he engaged Gavan Bootleg into an intense sword and gun fight. During the fight, Captain Marvelous used his Gokai Gun and Gavan Bootleg's Laser Z Beam to fire shots that ricochet off their swords and destroy the shackles on Retsu, freeing the Space Sheriff. After Gokai Red rescued Retsu, the Gokaigers shot holes on the floors for them to drop back to the ground floor before using the Gokai Galleon Buster to destroy the prison and returning back to Earth. Upon their return, they battleed Ashurada, Gavan Bootleg and their Zangyack army. Gavan faced and destroyed his doppelgänger with the Gavan Dynamic while the Gokaigers finished off Ashurada with the Gokai Blast and Slash Final Wave. Ashurada, however, resurrected himself as a giant, prompting the heroes to summon their mecha. Kanzen Gokaioh docks with Electronic Starbeast Dol and both mecha weaken Ashurada with the Dol Gokai Fire before Gavan and Gokai Red destroy him once and for all with the Gavan Marvelous Dynamic. Before the crew and Retsu bid farewell to each other, Retsu was reunited with Shiro and Daigoro when a voice in the sky asked the three veteran heroes to demonstrate their transformation poses to the crew. With Shiro and Daigoro borrowing their respective Ranger Keys, the trio changed into their heroic forms, prompting Gai to run to them and ask for their autographs. Go-Buster Stage Show at Double Hero Theatre G-Rosso In a stage show where the Go-Busters are seen fighting Vaglass, Gavan arrives and assists the Go-Busters. The New Gavan both in and out of costume.]] Retsu will appear in a new movie this October 20th, with a new Gavan making his first appearance. Arsenal and Techniques Jouchaku Process Jouchaku Process is what Retsu uses to transform into Gavan. When Gavan shouts "Jouchaku," ("Electroplate!") the Dolgiran sends particles of Granium to form Gavan's combat suit in 0.05 seconds. Laser Z Beam Laser Z Beam is one of Gavan's weapons. To use it, Gavan uses his right and middle fingers to release small blue laser triangles to destroy a monster. Silver Beam Silver Beam is a lightning-like beam emanating from Gavan's right hand that he uses to strike enemies. Laser Blade Laser Blade is Gavan's mighty sword which is at first normal, with a steel blade. He later transforms it into a light blue blade, which is required to perform the Gavan Dynamic. Gavan Dynamic Gavan Dynamic is Gavan's finishing move which he performs to destroy the monster by slicing him in two with his powerful laser blade. Gavan Punch Gavan Punch is one of Gavan's basic moves, which is a powerful punch. Gavan Kick Gavan Kick is Another of Gavan's basic moves, which is a powerful right leg kick used while jumping. Dimension Bomber Dimension Bomber is a technique Gavan uses against Crushers. It consists of flying and giving as many punches as possible. Laser Scope Laser Scope is a radar device that Gavan uses to detect invisible monsters. Electro Sonar Electro Sonar is a sonar device which enables Gavan to detect any movement and sound in the area. Spiral Kick To execute Spiral Kick, Gavan jumps on monsters and henchmen with his feet forward. Barrier Barrier is Gavan's shield; a magnetic blue barrier he uses to stop objects and projectiles. Vacuum Evaporation Gavan uses Vacuum Evaporation to transform back into Retsu, as his combat suit returns to the Dolgiran. Vehicles *Dolgrian *Cyberion *Electronic Starbeast Dol *Gravion *Scooper Behind the scenes Background Retsu Ichijouji/Space Sheriff Gavan, having been the hero of the first Metal Hero series, is the original Metal Hero. From this, he can be considered the Metal Hero Series' equivalent to Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider Ichigo, the original Kamen Rider and Tsuyoshi Kaijou/AkaRenger, the leader of the original Super Sentai team. Portrayal In Uchuu Keiji Gavan (1982), Retsu Ichijouji was portrayed by . He started out as a suit actor, working in tokusatsu series such as Kamen Rider, Android Kikaider, and AkaRenger in the original Super Sentai series, Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. He later played Shirou Akebono/Battle Kenya in Battle Fever J (1979) and Daigorou Oume/DenziBlue in Denshi Sentai Denziman (1980) before playing Gavan. He served as suit actor for both of these roles. As Space Sheriff Gavan, his suit actor was Takanori Shibahara, who later served as suit actor to Sharivan, Shaider, and Juspion. He was also the suit actor for VulShark in Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan, GoggleBlue in Dai Sentai Goggle V, and DynaYellow in Kagaku Sentai Dynaman. Kenji Ohba reprised his role in both Uchuu Keiji Sharivan (1983) and Uchuu Keiji Shaider (1984). He also had a guest role in Choujinki Metalder (1987) episodes 25 and 26 and played Jiro in Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya (1988) episode 27. Kenji later reprised Gavan in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie (2012), which marked the 30th anniversary of Uchuu Keiji Gavan. He also reprised Shirou Akebono and Daigorou Oume, as Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger celebrated the 35th anniversary of the Super Sentai series. In Gokaiger vs. Gavan, Gavan's suit actor was , who also served as suit actor for the monster form of Gokai Red's nemesis, Basco ta Jolokia. External links *Retsu Ichijouji/Space Sheriff Gavan at the Super Sentai Wiki, documenting his appearance in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie Category:Protagonist Category:Space Sheriff